


when the night begins

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: nobody gives Selina enough credit for dealing with Bruce's emo ass





	when the night begins

For them, actions meant more than words. It was what they did not to each other, but for each other that mattered. Posting bail, pretending to be an off and on girlfriend (although that was merely art imitating life), covering for each other.

 

She’s at her apartment, sitting at the vanity table when she hears someone scuffle at the balcony. She doesn’t need to turn to know it’s him. It’s always him. 

 

“Nice of you to drop by,” she remarks.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” his voice is gruff and deep. She used to think it came with the mask but after knowing him for several years, she realized that’s who he is. She hears the cape fall on the carpet with a soft whoosh and turns around at that, a little bewildered. 

 

“And you thought you would check in with a house call. Just to make sure poor old Selina is still in town,” she smirks with a wave of her hand. He’s standing near the bed. She walks over to him and stands at level with his shoulders.

 

“You know me better than that,” he replies. She pushes him back with her hand on his chest, and with a soft thud, he sits on the bed. He circles his arms around her waist as he brings her close. Her arms move instinctively around his neck, her fingers settling at his cowl. She moves to remove it and he covers her hands with his leather clad ones. She hesitates for a second, but reconvene with his support. They remove his cowl and she pulls him in, as if creating their own world with nothing but the two of them. 

 

This is his weakness. He allows himself to feel, to be vulnerable. He feels for Alfred, for Dick, for her. But in doing so, he doesn’t feel for himself. 

 

They both know that, and they act on that. It’s not a life he ever thought was for him; but alas, here he is with Selina. 

 


End file.
